Sky Pirate Lovers
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is the princess of all Sky Pirates, Haku is her best mate, Gaara is the dude that got kidnapped, Hinata is the maid, and Sasuke is the freak of a betrothal! SakuGaa SakuHaku SakuSasu GaaSaku HakuSaku SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will switch between 3 povs. Sakura, Gaara, and Haku. Maybe more later. **

**Sakura Pov**

I smirked down at the luxury cruise ship. I already know who's down there and what they're doing. The prince of the kingdom of the sand is on that ship. I motioned for my men to begin aim. Haku just shook his head and turned away so he wouldn't have to watch. I motioned for them to shoot two easy shots. "Keep it clean boys!" I told them with a smirk.

"How clean are you going to be able to keep it with the prince on board?" Haku asked with his long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail and his dark eyes looking annoyed at me. He always looks angry or annoyed at me now. What happened to our loving friendship? Of course that was years ago and I hardly can bring myself to care.

"I'm going aboard." I informed everyone and got ready to shoot my casting line at the ship. Then all I have to do is get my metal bar and I can slide all the way onto the ship. "Come get me in twenty along with the gold." I smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Haku demanded as my crew cheered and got ready. I shrugged and grabbed my metal bar getting ready to go. Kakuza slipped two guns into my holsters on each side of my hips, placed a knife in my boot, added extra ammo into my back pockets, and slipped a sword holder over my shoulders just in case.

"See you boys later!" I grinned and slid down to the cruise line that had caught on fire. They were close enough to land where they would all most likely live, but far enough to where help wouldn't be able to stop my gang from our treasure.

Once I got to the boat I jumped down and took out my automatic. "Get down to the ground and drop the gold now!" I shouted and shot into the air. Everyone on deck jumped to the ground and a couple gals screamed, as was expected. I smirked and put a bunch of gold into the eight pockets on my pants and into my money bag.

"Why are you doing this?!" The young princess of the Hyuuga clan asked in a fear stricken voice from beside my feet. I bent down and lifted her up by her hair. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her mouth watery but firm. I could feel her confidence wavering.

"Tell me princess Hinata. Where might I find Gaara Sabaku?" I asked evilly knowing how much he can earn me in gold alone. She whimpered but looked relieved for a moment there. I have no use for capturing this girl since her brother Neji could easily take her place.

"Gaara is in the captain's cabin…" She murmured making me drop her to the cold ground. I only came here to kidnap Gaara and the gold.

**Gaara Pov**

I glared at the men before me as they scrambled to work on the ship and repair it knowing full well that pirates will be raiding us at any moment. I glanced out the window behind me and noticed a girl with pink hair running down the hallway toward the room we were in. She was carrying a gun.

"Sakura Haruno is running toward this room with a gun." I informed everyone calmly just as she barged into the room. She turned and smirked at me causing me to smirk as well. "Princess Sakura of the Sky Pirates, it's a pleasure." I said democratically as everyone paused and stared at us.

"Come on in boys." She answered making the Akatsuki run in and raid the room looking for gold as they threw the crewmen out the window. "So… Gaara I'm so terribly sorry but I must kidnap you in order to earn quite a lot money."

My eyes narrowed at this. I never thought this was all some big scheme to kidnap me. Her eyes were playful as she held out her hand beckoning me peacefully to come. I knew that if I didn't this could probably get ugly even if she is a girl.

Taking out my gun she laughed at this and raced up to me before kicking the gun out of my hand and elbowing me in the shoulder arm harshly. I hissed in pain and punched her in the gut. Sakura could obviously take pain but not a lot. "You… jerk." She spat running past me to grab a boy hiding behind the desk.

"Naruto?" One of the Akatsuki asked. He looked a lot like Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Fire Kingdom but I knew he wasn't due to his older features and longer hair that didn't look like hair-stylists spent hours on it each day.

Sakura beat the crap out of the boy giving me the chance to grab my gun from the floor and point it at her head. "Don't move or I'll shoot your precious princess." I growled. The princess turned around to stare at me with her deep green eyes. Holding out her arms she gave me free reign on shooting her.

"Shoot me Gaara Sabaku. I **dare** you to." She said with some sort of emotion in her voice. Before I could do anything a boy rushed in, in all black, and shot me in the leg forcing me to go down before I could shoot her.

"Sakura! Don't scare me like that!" The boy shouted. He had waist length black hair that blew back when he walked giving him a sense of elegance. He had dark eyes and girlish perfect features. It was obviously he cared very deeply for the princess making me smirk. I could use this to my advantage. I held up the gun again but realized that it was lighter.

"I had to make things a little easier on you." The boy smirked waving my ammo in my face as everything slowly turned black.

**Haku Pov**

I glared at Sakura for a moment but it was obvious she was on the verge of passing out. I picked her up in my arms and motioned for Hidan to carry the prince. He cursed eighteen times before I even picked Sakura up but I knew he would do as I say. "Don't do that ever again." I growled.

"Don't you think it'd be easier..?" She whispered but I ignored her. Sakura's always known how hard her situation is on all of us and it kills her. I kissed her cheeks then jumped onto the plane as Kisame began to fly us off.

"She's a cutie, yeah." Deidara smirked and then went back to his bomb making while Sasori took her off my hands and brought her to her bed. Swiftly he changed her into pajamas and turned to Deidara with a smirk.

"Try saying that to her face when she's awake." He said. Deidara's face paled before he raced out of the room to throw up at his mental images. We both laughed then slowly came to a stop. "I can only act as her _mommy _for a little bit longer. I'm starting to like her body a bit too much."

I glared at this knowing that Sasori was the only one of the crew I could trust to do this. Now I need to find a girl. Glancing back at the ship I spotted a princess that would earn us no money but a good help. Hinata Hyuuga would be good. I gave Itachi my orders then got ready to nab her. She was still on deck helping the wounded get up to go to the waiting helper ships rushing to get here.

"Hinata you're coming with me. We need you." I called and grabbed her swiftly carrying her into the cabin as she stared at me in shock. Setting her down, I put a finger to my lips and examined the beautiful woman. "You will do. Sakura will probably despise you for the first couple days but then after that you should be part of the gang." I informed her with a smile.

She took a deep breath then sighed and looked up at me. "What would you have me do?" She asked looking a little too scared but I ignored it knowing she would be for this being her first time having ever been kidnapped.

"You are to be her maid, cook, and person who dresses and gets her ready each day. We need someone like you for when she passes out after a job and has no one appropriate to do so." I stated then left her to herself as I crashed into my room feeling as though my life had just been sucked out of me.

"Why would you even say such a thing?! Do you really wish to die rather than live a life running from him?" I whispered in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote another chapter so soon… its normal for me but I really love this fic already.**

**Theme Song- I'm still here by John Resnick**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Plot- Sasuke is Sakura's fiancé thanks to family matters but she's not interested. Now she's running away but keeping up with her sky pirate duties! With Haku as her best man, Hinata as her personal attendant, and Gaara as her prisoner nothing can go wrong!**

**Sakura Pov**

I burst out laughing once I woke up as the most brilliant plan hit me. My little trouble is all because of my father so when the old bat dies I should be safe! "Haku, my darling!" I shouted knowing he would get mad along with the crew. I always pretend flirt with him whenever I have a marvelous idea though! No one should blame me for that!

Haku rushed in looking slightly pale as he waited for what I was willing to inform him. "Guess what we should do to get my stupid fiancé off my tail!" I cried and cheered jumping up and down knowing my excitement should fill the world and destroy him while showing the world what he truly is.

"I give up?" Haku questioned looking at me curiously. When we were younger he would look at me with wonder when I did this, now he looks more terrified. I guess young boys learn from their past mistakes regardless of never leaving the situation.

"Mwa ha ha! Sasuke will hate me for sure! I'm going to pretend to marry someone! Tell everyone here that if they would like to marry me then they should come to my office for a ten minute interview! I look forward to the one or two people who will show!" I grinned knowing that Haku will come to make sure he's first choice so I won't wind up with some pathetic crewman who can't count to save his life.

"I-I'll tell them… but are you sure?" He asked looking so scared. I smiled and nodded. This will kill him but I really do need this. I need to get Sasuke off of my back. I've never even met the guy, but he chases after me like the wind chasing my airship!

"Of course I'm sure!" I replied with a grin knowing that this is a lie. I've already thrown my whole life away twice. A third time shouldn't make much of a difference. I could feel something… almost as though the ghost of someone's arms were suddenly around me. As soon as Haku left the room I let a tear slip and immediately wiped my eyes.

"You're gone… I know I pretended like I didn't care but-" Before I could finish my sad truth Sasori ran in and sat at the chair across from my desk. I laughed at this and wiped my eyes. "You came here fast Saso-dare." We gave him that nickname when I was younger and he jumped into a sea of policemen to save me on a dare with Haku, Deidara, and Itachi.

"Sakura I would love to marry you." He smirked and took my hand casually. I almost forgot how much Sasori loved to touch people. I smiled gently at him and kissed his hand while shaking my head no.

"I'm sorry little boy but you're not a man yet." I informed him with a soft look in my eyes as Hinata escorted him to the door. I glanced over at her angrily. "Wallflower." I sighed and turned to the next contestant.

**Gaara Pov**

The pirates allow me to go wherever I want for some odd unfathomable reason. It makes life on this ship easy sure but also annoying. I was kidnapped by pirates who are this _lax_ on security? How pathetic. "Did you hear? Princess Sky Pirate Sakura is choosing a husband right now! Auditions are held at her office! I am _so_ there!" A pirate grinned and ran past with five others right behind him.

If I get the girl to choose me then my kingdom could be much wealthier than I ever could have dreamed. I fallowed them swiftly but in a way that hopefully no one will catch me with. A long line was waiting outside her cabin making me glance around for something to do while waiting for the line to dim down a bit.

"Look at these pigs… I hope she's smart and picks me instead of these hooligans." The man who knocked me out sighed as he walked past. I walked up to him letting my evil aura fill the hall while I glared at him. "Gaara? Are you here for the auditions as well? Sick." The boy sighed once more and walked around me to get to the deck.

"Who are you?" I asked noticing how dressed up this man was. He was wearing a white tux with a soft pink tie. He looked extremely business like and kind, but of course he must be a ninja or something for finding my pressure point swiftly and catching me off guard.

"I'm Haku, Sakura's right hand man and the one plotting our course." He answered without looking up at me. Instantly a man rushed up to Haku with sweat all over and a distressed expression on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha is catching up to us! We must head above the clouds while heading to Milan! That's the only place the prince will never look!" The long blonde haired man cried looking infuriated. For some reason he held serious disdain for this prince called Sasuke… his name sounds familiar.

"Alright I'll inform the princess immediately. Gaara please don't bother with this information. It will do you no fortune but merely cause misfortune." Haku smirked and patted me on the shoulder. I glowered at him.

"How would that information be valuable to me? Isn't Sasuke prince of the sea pirates?" I demanded knowing that there was some vital piece of information I wasn't getting that could put all the pieces to this mystery together.

"Prince Gaara… didn't you hear of Sakura and Sasuke's betrothal to each other?" He asked as my eyes widened. If those two got married then this world would be in the pirate's control! "Sakura is running from him in order to stop this from happening. She likes the fun of hunting down ships. The girl is smart. She knows that world domination would just ruin her fun."

**Haku Pov**

I watched Gaara's shocked face with amusement then turned back to my lovely plan of destroying the crew. Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and I can take care of everything on our own! Then again… probably not. "Come on in Gaara!" Sakura cooed from inside her office. I noticed the boy jump but he rushed into the room anyway.

"He should be out of that room in less than a minute with a huge rejection stamp on his forehead." I smirked knowing how cruelly Sakura gives those stamps out. I checked my watch to keep track of how long it takes.

"Haku-san?" a young girl asked from behind forcing me to turn around with a slightly annoyed expression. Hinata jumped slightly then closed her eyes tightly and bowed. "I would just like to know the answer to a question!" She cried.

"Just go ahead and ask me." I growled already impatient with the young girl. I'm not used to working with shy types so this is a first for me. Hinata looked up at me with a soft smile and a light blush over her cheeks. Stupid girl blushing like that over me saying she can ask the question.

"What is it that made things difficult with being Sakura's personal made?" She asked naively. My face paled as I thought back to all the perverse boys who were in her care before and how many died before the end of the first ten minutes.

"You see, certain boys have strange ideas in their head that can make Sakura get a little more than angry." I explained trying to get Hinata out of my sights. I glanced over at the captain's door but noticed that she still had Gaara within by her laughing voice. At this rate then he may just win!

I watched Hinata go with her face pure red. It didn't bother me so much since I already believe her to be a little too naïve to begin with. Not as bad as the princess but still pretty bad. Suddenly Gaara came out of her room. He'd been in there for twenty-two minutes and forty-seven seconds! The jerk!

"Haku you're in the next round of course along with Gaara!" Sakura called from safe within her cabin watching my fury and demonic aura grow. That evil demon of a princess!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… so far the possible pairings are SasuSaku, HakuSaku, GaaSaku, (thanks to a spazzy mistaken review) SasoSaku.**

**The possible pairings we've seen in this fic…**

**SakuHaku**

**SakuGaa**

**SakuSaso**

**Theme song- Roses by Meg and Dia, I'm still here by John Rzeznik (songs I listen to on repeat while writing chapter)**

**Plot- still the same as before excepts… Sakura is holding auditions for possible suitors in order to get Sasuke off her back! Will it work or create more fanboys.**

**Sakura Pov**

I smirked at Haku and Gaara before me as they stood in front of my desk waiting for the next competition that would decide my husband. "Gaara you are not allowed to glare throughout this competition, and Haku you are not allowed to smirk." I informed the boys causing them to look at me in horror.

"Sakura! It's not something I can control!" Haku cried while Gaara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Once Haku noticed this he took hold of his lips trying to force them to stay blank.

"You each start with a hundred points and each time Haku smirks or you glare then there will be a ten point reduction." I smirked. "You boys should be happy." I said as their eyebrows began to twitch. "I almost said it would take off fifty points if your eyebrows do what they are doing now.

"So how will we _do _this test?" Haku asked looking confused. I couldn't blame him. He always wants to know exactly what's going on and what we are doing. The boy has to know his schedule and what's going on within that schedule. I guess that's what I like about him. He keeps me in line.

"We're going to just talk and have fun. Whoever has the highest points and makes the biggest impression will become my pretend husband." I smiled causing the boys to stare at me in shock. I could tell that Gaara was angry by the way he glared then quickly closed his eyes and counted to ten. Haku also let out a smirk.

"Ten point reduction to both of you." I told them crossly. "Anyway what would you boys like to talk about?" I asked knowing of only one thing I will **never** discuss with anyone. They most likely won't mention that though.

"Sakura… why did your father force you to get into an engagement that you were not interested in?" Gaara asked causing Haku to scowl while I just glanced out the window of my cabin. A cloud slowly passed by as I began to think.

"To be honest it's simply because he's the prince of the sea pirates. No other reason." I told the boy feeling a sense of hardship and annoyance, fill me. Instantly my hand felt the ghost of someone's fingers intertwined within. I smiled at the boys warmly knowing that no hand of theirs were in my own.

"That must be hard." Gaara continued nonchalantly. It's obvious he's not as interested as he was before. Perhaps he expected to hear some dark and evil secret that I only revealed to my possible fake husbands.

"I wonder if anyone can help me become a stronger person…" I mumbled and then laughed at the boys' strange expressions. Did they think I was serious? Honestly I'm just restating things that an old friend had told me years before.

"Are you by any chance… remembering the fox boy?" Haku asked forcing my eyes widen.

**Gaara Pov**

My eyes scanned Sakura's face looking for a reaction. I heard a story when I was a child about **a prince from the land of spring, fell in love with the princess of sky pirates. He had joined the gang and taught her all she needed to know about airships. The boy even managed to become her best friend. He held her tight each night and sung her fighting songs to sleep. Her father, unable to take the boy in as their own, ordered him to be tossed off the ship into the middle of his kingdom. The princess begged and pleaded, then even fought until she could no longer, once she was finished and held prisoner. The girl was forced to see her best friend pushed off the ship and land in the middle of town square. The last thing the princess heard were the screams of the townsfolk. She was never the same again.**

"The story I heard when I was younger…" I murmured noticing Sakura's face pale slightly. She shook her head with a tired expression then pressed a finger to her lips as she stared us down. Finally the girl sighed.

"I didn't think you boys would ask such a thing. To be honest I'm not sure how to answer that question." She said honestly with a sly smile. "He was the boy I promised the promise I still keep to this day with! He's the boy I decided on a long time ago! Too bad daddy was too drunk to listen to me!"

I stared at her in horror. She doesn't seem to be upset by his death but by how her father was too drunk not to kill him. "You are so strange." I sighed then my eyes widened. The girl smiled at me innocently.

"You get an extra ten points. Can't use the same thing twice though." She informed us with a sweet and innocent face trying to calm our nerves when she was just freaking me out more.

"I'm good with crazy but you go beyond that." I murmured not knowing if this would get me extra or lose some. The girl thought for a moment as though trying to figure out her own system.

"That ten points will be on reserve. So if you glare then the points will come back to give you a perfect score." Haku glared at me but I knew that that won't make him lose any points. Stupid girl thinking this is the perfect way to choose a fake husband.

"I'm guessing I should begin talking soon?" Haku asked looking down at his new schedule that he had remade swiftly during Sakura and my conversation. Sakura just shrugged making Haku himself smile. "You truly are the most insane woman I've ever met."

"Why thank you." She answered and cupped his hands pulling him closer to her. "You are the sweetest! Other than the _one_ of course! I can see that this is a waste of time. Let's stop… it's too late anyway. He's here."

**Haku Pov**

I could understand why she would want to end such a strange conversation but why did she make us go through all that anyway? This all seems too pointless to be coming from Sakura. This is the first time Sasuke has ever caught up to us. We always knew this day would come.

"Aim and fire at his fleet as soon as you're ready!" Sakura shouted to the crew as Gaara leaned over the railing to get a good view. I walked up to him ready to push the nuisance overboard but he was already off of it by the time I got there.

"What happens when Sasuke catches Sakura?" he asked looking slightly annoyed. I couldn't blame him but I found myself sighing. Of course a stupid brat like this wouldn't know. I noticed Hinata looking scared as she tried to find something to do. I motioned for her to come here.

"If the prince of sea pirates, who is down there now, captures our princess Sakura… then they will get married and he will try to dominate the world. You should both know, since you're part of royalty, that if the sky and the sea are no longer safe no matter where you go… then what would happen?" I asked causing both of their eyes to widen as they looked down at Sasuke's ships in horror.

"Hinata? Dear can you please tell Sakura that she can change in the cabin. Tell her I know what her plan is." I told her making the girl scurry off to find her master. Gaara glared at me but stood up straight. It was obvious he knew that I was willing to use him as ammo against Sasuke.

"Can I do anything to help?" Gaara asked looking as though he could be trusted. That was what made me not trust him. I knew that he hated this situation more than anyone. He was kidnapped by stupid sky pirates after all. Ignoring the fact that Sakura and I are legendary.

"I need you to guard Sakura with your life. I will be doing the same. She won't be able to fight well but she will still murder you if you change sides. The girl is strong even with what she's going to put up with." I informed him knowing that I will love her to death when she comes out.

"Does this look okay for our plan?" Sakura asked. I glanced over to see Sakura wearing a beautiful pale yellow and light brown dress that had rips and tears but still looked elegant somehow. It was an old fashioned dress like those of the 1800's used to wear. The girl looked stunning and yet wild at the same time.

"It fits you perfectly. Hinata I didn't know you were the same size as Sakura… of course one area is lacking slightly." I informed her noticing how much lacking in chest she was compared to Sakura. The girl ignored my comment and looked at Sakura with a smile on her lips.

"I'm ready to fight the jerk who threatens my innocence!" Our princess smirked taking out her famous sword. It's name is Flower Death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… so far the possible pairings are SasuSaku, HakuSaku, GaaSaku, (thanks to a spazzy mistaken review) SasoSaku**

**Theme Song- Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me. By hellogoodbye**

**Plot- Sakura is a sky pirate who kidnapped prince Gaara and princess Hinata for fun. Haku is her right hand man… **_**Sasuke is currently trying to kidnap her but Sakura has something up her sleeve… or rather dress…**_

**Saku Pov**

I laughed to myself as I noticed Sasuke on the deck of his head ship. He should know I would never hesitate to kill him! Of course I'd love to toy with him a bit. I smirked and grabbed hold of Gaara. "You wanted to help right? Well you and Haku both will." I said as Haku was at my side.

Haku wrapped his arms around me from the back motioning for Gaara to do the same to my front. He did so then we jumped. As I knew he would, Sasuke threw out nets to catch us. Once we landed the boys and I quickly drew apart, giving me room to run to Sasuke feeling all the anger and rage I knew fill me.

"I will destroy you, you jerk!" I shouted with a sword in my hand outstretched. He smirked and took out his own throwing mine to the side and pulling me forward. The man forced a kiss on me then sticking his tongue through my lips barrier and began to play with my tongue. I tried to get away from him but his crew was already binding me.

"Sakura!" Haku shouted and began to fight the men around him. To my surprise Gaara joined in as well. Once Sasuke was done with his kiss he smirked at me.

"Cute and fiery Sakura, you haven't lost you're touch when it comes to making men weak in the knees and burning in their heart. Now you have two men who fallow your every whim? A prince no less. I'm proud of you." He smirked causing Gaara to growl and fight the men around him with much more force and anger.

"Quit toying with my men. Haku is still by my side and hasn't died because of one of my schemes yet." I pointed out and untied myself with my wrist blade then turned around, keep him in sights, and picked up my blade.

"Ah yes Haku… last time I met him he had stabbed me in the gut." Sasuke said with a slight shiver and glare as he turned to my right hand man. "As soon as you quit caring for him please tell me. I need to kill him." He growled.

"Haku. Gaara. Come here now please." I commanded once all of Sasuke's men on this ship were dead. I smirked at Sasuke as he trailed a hand along my cheek. He kissed my forehead and then sighed as I shot in the air sending a sling hitting my sky ship pulling us up.

"I'll find you again soon!" Sasuke shouted with a bitter smirk and then turned to the men in the other ships gathering some for his ship and others for cleanup of the blood and gore.

**Gaara Pov**

Sakura dusted herself off and then ran into her cabin and slammed the door shut while also locking it. Everyone stared at the door for a moment then turned back to their duties. For me, I just turned to Haku. He seems to know everything when it comes to living with Sakura in command.

"Why is she… so upset? Didn't we escape and toy with that stupid prince?" I asked feeling slightly confused. If I'm going to be staying here for a while I might as well get to know the place. Hinata knocked on Sakura's door then and was allowed in but the lights were off.

"Sasuke was able to steal her second kiss away. The first was given to Naruto but the second was simply stolen away just a little while ago. It's kind of like an omen. The omen basically says that she will wind up with him." Haku explained not even looking up from his clipboard full of treasure info and when and where certain ships will be on certain dates.

"That's stupid." I growled beginning to think that she's just like any other dumb girl I've met. Instantly Haku smirked and shook his head. He was looking at me as though he was highly amused by something. "What?!" I muttered getting angry.

"You honestly thought I was telling you the truth? You're an idiot. Sakura's upset because she's starting to like that man. Which I have to admit if she did wind up loving him… even I would be upset. Not by them dominating the world but by her no longer being near me or being able to become mine one day." Haku informed me with a sigh and then evil laugh.

"What is it?" I asked slowly beginning to think that this man is insane. Haku turned to look at me with an insane smile.

"We should begin to target his ships after they get their loot! That would just be too good!" He cried with more evil laughter. Instantly Sakura was out of her room laughing too.

"Haku you're brilliant!" She cried and began cheering. I watched the two of them for a moment and then shook my head. They're way too insane. I can't wait to go home. If I hear that they never intend on letting me go… then I'm committing suicide.

I mused about this for a little bit getting more and more details put together. Haku and Sakura were too busy spazzing to notice my darkening thoughts that were turning quite masochistic and then sadistic. I could probably just instead go after these idiots… but then again I'd have to fight off the entire ship which has around three hundred workers…

Nah I'll stick with my plan… nice and swift or slow? Slow will be easier for them to save so fast it is.

**Haku Pov**

I laughed to myself about how brilliant I've become! Sakura's listening to my brilliant plan that will make Sasuke furious! This is just too good! "Hinata?" I called noticing her room door open.

"Hey there Haku." Kiba smirked laying back on her bed as Hinata worked at the desk writing in some journal. I sighed and glared at Kiba.

"Do you like Hinata then… in the disgusting way?" I asked making Kiba laugh and Hinata stop while blushing. "You sick freaks." I growled and turned away walking to the deck. I noticed Sakura at the edge staring at the setting sun and beautiful clouds.

"Hey Haku." She said gently making me run up to her eagerly. I always like to spend time with Sakura no matter what she's doing. The girl never kills people or tortures so it's not really bloody with her while most the men here kill on their treasure hunts.

"Hello Sakura. Beautiful isn't it?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and lifted her hand to trace the shapes of the clouds. I watched her with a soft smile and interest. She's always been beautiful and kind natured. Even though she is a bloody sky pirate.

"It is… but I wonder what colors will appear after the sun's set a bit more. Will blue shine out with purple and green? Or will it be more of an orange and pink kind of thing?" She asked softly. I shrugged and took her hand.

"I think that's part of the surprise." I told her knowing she would get a little annoyed. Sure enough the girl glared at the sky then pouted.

"I hate surprises." She informed me darkly. I laughed at this and then hugged her lightly.

"I know. You've always hated them ever since we were little. You even stopped keeping track of the date so that you wouldn't know when your birthday is." I laughed and then handed her a small gift. It was a tiny wrapped box shaped present.

"It's my birthday?" Sakura asked lightly. I smiled and nodded. She quickly opened the present and looked down at a simple sky blue oval jewel. It had a clip at the top so she could make it into a necklace or ear ring, whichever she prefers.

Immediately she took out a silver chain necklace that had very tiny chains. Once the jewel was in place she held the necklace out to me. "Could you put it on for me?" She asked.

I pulled her hair and slid the necklace around her neck and swiftly hooked it on. Sakura turned around and grinned. "How does it look?" She asked with a huge smile and light blush. With her normal boy's baggy white long sleeve sailor shirt and baggy black pants with big black boots, she looked like a pirate but with the necklace it made her look like the princess she was.

"It looks beautiful." I informed her and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad you like it." I whispered and then turned around and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura Pov**

I blinked twice and glanced over at my desk again. Yep Gaara was still sitting in _my _chair with his feet on _my _desk. It's getting rather irritating that I ever even had half a mind to kidnap him. Throwing him over deck sounds much better than letting this freak continue to lounge about on _my _stuff in _my _office. Immediatly I stormed in and walked over to him with a sly smile and look in my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked seductively even though I knew the obvious answer for him would be freedom.

"I'm like a cat. I'll get on your bad side just to get some attention, or is that a bratty princess?" He asked me curiously. I glared at him then turned around bumping into Haku. I smiled warmly at him and then hugged the man. Holding Haku's hand I then turned back to Gaara.

"Get out of my office now. I have a private discussion I need to have with my right hand man. Sadly if you refuse I know several people who wouldn't mind torturing you." I informed him. Gaara glared then stood up slowly heading out of my office.

"So what do you want to talk to me so _urgently _about?" Haku asked staring at me with an annoyed and nervous look on his face. I smirked at this.

"You think I wanted to talk to you about yesterday correct? Well you're wrong. I could care less about that. To be honest, I only wanted that jerk out. Last night was sweet and romantic, that's just how I'll remember it." I said nonchalantly. Haku laughed with a soft sound then and hugged me to him lightly.

"That's good. For a moment there I was nervous about what you were going to do to me." He smiled and shook his head as though trying to banish the thought. I smiled at this and said nothing. I did want to at first but now it's okay. He just needs to continue to be my right hand man. I will have to destroy him if he tries for anything else.

"We should begin planning our next ship attack." I smirked and stood up heading over to my desk while Haku looked down at his clip board. This was the Haku I knew. The man who helps me and tries his best to come up with a good plan that won't get me injured. Of course I always ignore those plans and go in myself but whatever. He's still my best friend.

"Yes I know the perfect one. We should rob Sasuke's best ship... I know we've done this before but how about me leave someone, preferably someone who hardly works, like Gaara for instance. He'd probably be the best choice. Especially for something like this." He smiled.

"Alright then. We'll look for a worker who sucks at their job. Not Gaara since he can be held for ransom while no one else here can. Has anyone been worrying about Hinata?" I asked just as a loud bang filled the ship.

**Gaara Pov**

I had been waiting patiently outside Sakura's office when a loud noise hit us like a cannon. I ran forward stealing Tobi's sword and gun. I need to take care of this now so Sakura won't murder me for messing with her. Hinata was by my side in an instant looking at me with a pathetically scared expression.

"We're going to be fine. We have the advantage in numbers and we also have princess Sakura and that stupid Haku." I informed her trying to give the weak little girl a smile. She just nodded and hurried past. I could see a strange look on her face as we continued through the halls.

"I hope this is not the person I think it is..." She murmured then ran ahead onto the deck. I chased after her knowing the girl can do nothing on her own. Once I joined her on deck a single ninja stood between Hinata and I. The ninja was wearing all black with his face covered in a mask. The only thing I could see were bright blue eyes that were blazing in a fire of anger. "Please stop!" Hinata cried as the ninja thrust his sword at me trying to force me to leave.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as Sakura and Haku burst through the door behind us. Sakura was already rushing forward ready to kill the man but he was able to hold her off with his sword. He thrust her back so she landed just barely behind me. The ninja muttered something under his breath then threw off his mask. The ninja was a boy with spiky blond hair.

"Naruto?!" Sakura shouted in shock. The boy glared at her and pulled Hinata closer to him. Haku took a few steps forward glaring just as hard as Naruto. It was obvious that he hates competition with his Sakura. "I thought you had died!" She cried holding a fist to her chest as her eyes filled with tears. My eyes widened slightly at this but I just turned back to the glaring Naruto.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD YOU B****!" Naruto cried out in anger. Everyone was completely silent after this. Even Haku and Hinata looked shocked. Sakura seemed dumbfounded and hurt beyond any sort of pain I've ever witnessed, even my own.

"I'm so sorry..." Sakura whispered and fell to her knees with her eyes wide and glassy. Tears were gone from her eyes and only the pure shocked expression remained. Naruto continued to glare at her so hard I thought he would turn around and kill her.

**Haku Pov**

"Let's just go... you came here for me right? Your done now. We need to go... I don't want Miss Sakura to die." Hinata begged. It was as though an innocent child was pleading with the devil. Surprisingly he started to go but spun around and threw a dagger at Sakura. My only reaction was to move. I had to help her and so I did. I got in the way just in time so the dagger imbedded itself in my chest.

"Darn... I missed." Naruto said just loud enough for Sakura and I to hear ten feet away and then he left wth the impudent Hinata with him. The pain in my chest filled my entire being. Nothing else was around except for that pain... that pain and Sakura.

"Haku!" She screamed and held onto me tightly. My vision was becoming blurry but I stayed focus on her trying to ignore the pain. "Please... please, please, please be okay! I can't do this without you and _you_ know it! This whole ship knows how much we need you! How much_ I_ need you!" She begged with tears filling her eyes again. The crew filed in all around me beginning to move me to the infirmiry as Sakura continued to plead with me as though I had a choice in the matter.

My body was slowly becomming numb but I knew I would live. There is no way I'm going to die. Sakura needs me _so_ much! She needs a man who will force her to work. She needs a man who will be there to remind her to eat. She needs a man who will be there and understand her. "I need to stay here with you." I cried out then groaned in pain at the effort.

Gaara looked down at me then turned away. "Your going to die." He said as I was rushed out of there. I stared at him with wide eyes and then reached out my hand wanting to grab hold of him and force him to tell me what he meant by that. Instead I just got a strange look from the people leading me to the hospital room.

"He's reaching toward the light!" Tobi cried making Deidara and Sasori hold down my arms. These idiots are hilarious. I don't want to die. I know there will be so many more idiotic moments and I want to see more. I want to continue to harrass Gaara. I want to fight with Sasuke and laugh at Hinata if we ever see or kidnap her again. I also want... more than anything... to help Sakura become the best Princess Sky Pirate this world has ever seen... if I do that then my life is complete and I don't mind dying.

I looked up at Sakura's beautiful but distressed face. "I love you..." I whispered and then fell into a deep sleep listening to her cry out. What a weird dream...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura Pov**

I stayed by Haku's side with a small smile on my face. He's going to be just fine. I knew he was. I just have to wait for him to be perfectly fine before I punch him for making me worry with all the dramatics. Staring down at the sleeping Haku I realized something.

"It's hard to believe that's Haku… he looks to peaceful and relaxed when he's normally rushing around helping everyone and checking on things." Sasori said to Deidara across the room from me. It's true. This is the strange thing about him.

Slowly his eyes began to open as he looked up at me. "You've been slacking on your job." I informed him with a smirk. The boy smiled and then winced in pain. I held out my hand as though to help him. Instead of helping him I just put my hands down not wanting to ruin this.

"I'm sorry." He laughed and tried to sit up the best he could. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked making me look at him blankly and then try not to let the sadness show. I'm going to have to do this though. I paused for a moment and then smiled at him.

"I'll tell you that soon but not now." I said happily. He stared at me oddly and then smiled back at me. This warmed my heart a bit from its cold distance that was truly there behind my fake smile and corny lines.

"How has everything around the ship been going?" He asked causing my eyes to widen before I glared. I have to lie to him in order to make this alright. Otherwise this will never be okay. I pouted and turned away trying to think of the best thing to say and then turned back to him.

"It's been doing great! It's like you never left. Gaara's pretty good, he just has to glare and everyone listens to him." I replied with a smirk. I could see the hurt on Haku's face but I forced my own face to remain normal and blank. I can't let him know the truth.

"How have you been?" He asked finally. I blinked hard unable to understand why he would ask me such a thing and then I noticed his desperate look that he tried to hide in a pathetic manner. I stared at him in shock and then bitterly shook my head.

I have to continue this and end it once and for all. There is nothing more I can do in a situation such as this one. I'm such an idiot. That's the only reason something such as this could have ever happened.

"I've been great. I had to do a lot of work but I'm fine now." I informed him and then decided to finally answer his question. "I know how you can make it up to me. I'm firing you. I will drop you off at the next port and you will never be allowed on here again."

**Gaara Pov**

The whole ship was buzzing with gossip. It couldn't be true of course. I wanted to beat up all the idiots who wasted their time on such idiotic lies. Instantly Sakura ran past me into her office and slammed the door then locked it.

I stared at it in amazement then ran to Haku's room. He was lying in the bed looking depressed. Past depressed… he was beginning to look suicidal. I wanted to find out what's wrong but I also didn't want to go through the whole drama mess. Instead I decided just to verify whether the rumor was true.

"Did Sakura fire you?" I asked him with a defiant look staring at the pathetic brat before me. When I met this punk he was a _man_! Now he's a freaking panzy. I want to kill this brat!

"I guess news gets around fast…" He murmured wiping the tears from his eyes. My eyebrow began to twitch as I glared at him. He stared at me oddly and then stood up swiftly only to fall back down to the bed in pain. That's when I realized why he was fired.

"She wants you to be happy… and safe." I whispered in shock and then blinked hard and glared at him. The pathetic brat before me doesn't deserve to live. A man should protect the girl he cares for not the other way around. It's retarded and I hate it.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded angrily looking down at the pathetic boy before me. Haku looked up at me and wiped his tear filled eyes. I stared at him in shock and then glared once again. "Stop crying and do something about this situation!"

He stared at me in surprise but I just ran off to go to Sakura. I can't handle being in the same room with him any longer. I need to be around a real man… who's actually a girl. Sakura allowed me into her office which was a shock. I heard she hadn't allowed anyone in it all day. It made me a little happy to know I was the exception.

"What do you want?" She asked curiously, lounging on her desk. Sakura was looking over the global map with a bored expression and then glanced up at me. "Well..?"

I blinked then and answered. "You want to protect him right?" I asked curiously. She stared at me in shock and then smirked. It was obvious she knew someone would understand.

"What are you talking about you moron?" She asked causing me to become angry. I didn't come here to be insulted. I then noticed her sad expression. It was one I'd never seen before. To be honest… it shocked me.

"How can you pretend like you don't care?" I asked her with bitter tone.

"If I don't then that means that it really is over." She answered and dismissed me from her office.

**Haku Pov**

I stared at the door in shock not quite understanding what Gaara meant and then it hit me. This means it's all over. I don't want to wind up like Naruto and hate her for never coming after me. I stood up and forced myself to bear the pain.

"Haku what are you doing, yeah?!" Deidara demanded looking shocked. I just ignored him and kept walking one step at a time trying to contain all the burning and spleen killing pain that hurt me because of this injury.

"I… I have to go talk to her." I whispered my breathing became heavy as this then filled me with regret. I shouldn't have allowed either of us to get hurt. If I didn't then I may be able to stay. It's all because of my stupid mistake!

All the times I spent hours upon hours helping this ship run. It'll all be worth nothing. I can't let this all be worthless! I have to succeed no matter what! I need to change her mind before we dock for port! The air ports are so close together… I'll only have a couple hours at best.

Gaara ran past me and then stopped turned back to look at me. "What are you doing, you idiot?" He asked me in a soft but warm tone. I could tell this is what he wanted. The man wanted me to grow up and chase after her. I have to change this… because if I don't then even my time with Sakura is worth nothing.

I've been trying to hook up with her and let the girl know my feelings since we met. If I fail then it will all be over. The times that Sakura and I stay up all night to help run this airship… if I lose and don't make it then she will have to give me up. I won't be worthy to serve under her. She's my first and only friend. The only person in the world I've ever cared for. I'm going to lose her.

"I'm going to see her." I answered. He looked at me in complete shock and then nodded with a soft smile.

"You're going to lose. No one can get past that thick head of hers." He smirked and continued walking. I stared back at him and then laughed lightly clutching my pain filled sides. There's no way I'll allow myself to lose to her thick head. I need to succeed and win against the captain.

I got to her office and fell against the door gasping for breath. My whole body was filled with pain but I need to keep going. I'm so close to succeeding… I entered the office and blinked in surprise noticing a pink rabbit the size of Sakura sitting at her desk.

Instantly I woke up and found myself ten feet from her door. "We arrived at a port Haku. The boss said you'd know what that means so we don't need to explain. Hinata is going to pick you up." Sasori informed me and kicked me out of the airship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura Pov**

I admit it. I kicked Haku, half dead by the way, off my ship out of boredom. I didn't feel guilty like everyone thinks. I know he can handle himself just fine and when he saved me all I could think of was how much of an idiot he is. I was wearing a bullet proof vest under my shirt you moron. That's what I wanted to tell my dying friend but I didn't. The mood didn't seem to require that.

"Don't worry Sakura. We can do this without him…" Gaara said softly and pat my back. I looked at him sadly and then a huge evil grin appeared on my face. Malevolent laughter filled the room as his eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry I just couldn't contain myself any longer." I informed him with a sigh and held a hand against my forehead closing my eyes. "Wow that felt good. I haven't laughed like that in ages! Poor innocent Haku thinks I'm in love with him."

Gaara stared at me in pure horror then he turned away, his face pale, and tried to calm himself down. "You're really evil you know that?" He asked me making me smile and nod.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" I asked him and then snickered as he left the room weakly. I do love Haku but just as my best man. Poor freak thought he could stay by my side forever… aw that poor loser.

I watched the windows of my office with a bored expression. Things are going to be so messed up now that he's gone. I'm going to have to find a smart literate person to start setting up the next ships to raid and the princesses and princes to kidnap.

Someone entered my office then making me smirk at the intruder. He looked at me with a soft smile and began tracing the pictures on the walls. They were pictures my dad took of my first kidnap, first fight, and first kiss. These were just memories this guy never got to see.

I watched him for a moment and tried my best to keep the calm and collected face I've always had. I knew this man could get past any guards I set up so I put none in his way and made the opposite happen. No one was to enter my chambers for the next two hours.

He looked at me for a moment then looked away. I knew he wanted to ask me something but at the same time he held his blade close. I kept a straight face not looking worried at all even though I have no weapons to defend myself against this man if he dares to attack on my own ship. Of course he would though.

"Hello Sakura." He said softly and ran a hand through his hair and picked up the picture of me and Haku in my office when I first got it.

"Hey Naru-chan." I sighed and prepared to die.

**Gaara Pov**

I sat down in the break room next to Sasori and Deidara. This should be awkward. I tried to come up with anything to do but then quickly gave up. There's no way I'll be able to do anything at all when it comes to this crap.

"So what's up?" I asked and then jumped when Deidara threw a bomb at the wall. It only charred the wooden wall a bit but had fireworks that exploded out toward us. It was weird and sudden. I had nothing to say.

"That was stupid. You and I both know that Sakura's going to kill you." Sasori informed him blankly. We all stared at the wall for a moment before Deidara turned to Sasori.

"You're a painter, yeah. Go get some paint and cover it up, un." He said with a smirk. Sasori glared at him and turned to look at the wall.

"I'm an artist not a cover up painter." He hissed. Deidara shrugged as though he could care less what the guy called himself.

"Just paint over it before Sakura comes and kills us all." I growled and stood up to grab some paint and a brush.

"You do it." Sasori said with a sigh and crossed his arms. I shrugged and began then felt the tension building from behind me. I turned to see Sasori glaring at me. Ignoring him I continued to paint. The tension was becoming too much to bear but I kept going.

Finally Sasori came up and shoved me aside; grabbing the paint and paint brush then motioned for me to sit down far away from him. "You moron, you're messing up the entire structure of the beam with these pathetic lines! The wood is not just brown it has the depth and motion that makes it a structure with creases and bends. Your idiotic painting makes it obvious that this was painted over!" Sasori ranted angrily.

I shrugged as Deidara chuckled and then we watched him. There was really nothing else to do. I watched him for a moment then turned to Deidara. To my surprise he had a little bird in his hand. It was made out of clay and looked pretty cool I guess for a dumb bird.

That's when he threw it.

The bird then flapped its wings and flew over to Sasori flying over his head… and then the bird exploded… into a firework show… on top of Sasori's head. He stopped and the world stopped. No one made a sound for what seemed like hours.

Then Sasori turned around slowly with the darkest, most infuriated look of rage I'd ever seen in my life. To no one's surprise Deidara bolted and ran. Sasori watched him go for a moment and did one more thing to the wall then set his stuff down.

"Watch the wall for me. If anyone so much as smears it… they will die." He threatened then walked predatorily after Deidara.

**Haku Pov**

I was beyond bored. Nothing could explain how boring Hinata is. Sure the girl is sweet and shy and it's cute to some people… but I am not some people. Compared to Sakura, Hinata is like an annoying bird beside a tigress. Then again I hate referring to girls as certain animals… because fankly… I suck at it.

She was staring at the trees outside the cabin in interest. Sure outside this cabin is a tropical fairy-tale but I'd prefer the gore and adventure of the sky pirate ship. Nothing compares to fighting sailors and bodyguards to get to some treasure you've only heard rumors about.

Nothing compares to watching Sakura fight with that smirk of hers. It's the most disturbing but entertaining thing you could ever see… because somewhere inside this world there's a girl that can love being a pirate so much that her entire body glows while doing it.

I stared out the window and sighed. If we ever did start dating I'd be the girl in our relationship for sure. There's no way I could own up and be a man with such a freak for a girlfriend. She'd be too busy planning her next attack to care about the romance.

Then again I'd never be able to stop worrying. Our relationship would be fine as long as we're together. No romance is okay but if she keeps this up… Naruto or Sasuke will catch up to her. I blinked in surprise then turned to Hinata.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked her with a face full of desperation. She looked at me then glanced up at the sky. I knew then the truth.

I doubt I'd be able to catch up to her in time. No matter what I do if Naruto really intends on killing her then Sakura would be long dead before I can get up there. I know her… she probably suspected this and made sure that none of her boys would be anywhere near her office…

The perfect opportunity for him to kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura Pov**

Naruto stared at me for a moment then sat down. "I'm going to tell you, from when your father pushed me off the airship, what happened to me." He said softly looking at me from my chair. I could tell he was thinking of something… perhaps it was just the story. His eyes were distant and morbid.

"I fell and it felt like I would be doing that for forever. The wind blowing nice and strong against me, and the blue sky watching as I went down. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to die… but coincidentally there was a huge bounce house that was ten feet high at the place I fell.

"Everyone in the kingdom told me it was a miracle from God, telling me to keep moving forward. My people told each person they met about what had occurred and I thought you would come to see me. You didn't. Years past and still no word from you, so finally I went out to explore the very world that you made your playground. I knew it would take me several years, but I was going to go everywhere hoping to find you.

"I traveled the world and soon found Hinata. She listened to my story one day and decided to help me out. We searched the world for you together but then heard rumors about you and Haku. It made me so angry. Soon afterwards… Hinata was kidnapped by you. I chased after you for as long as possible until I was able to predict where Haku would probably take you.

"That's when I finally caught up." Naruto smirked and held his sword out so the cold metal was against my the base of my neck. I breathed in and out slowly. I didn't want to take deep breaths for fear of being cut.

"I thought you were dead… and I was forced to move on. Soon I found happiness just like how you found Hinata. Please don't take this away from me!" I begged feeling his harsh cold gaze on me. I knew he'd been through too much pain to care at this point yet I wanted to reach out to him. Somehow I thought this would work even though it shouldn't.

"I never gave up." He whispered with wide eyes and tears filling them. He glared at me bitterly and clenched his teeth. I held out my hand and then gasped in pain when he struck out at it in shock. Then I fell forward making him lunge forward to catch me.

My old dummy of a friend forgot he was carrying a sword and accidently stabbed me in the gut. I fell to the floor feeling nothing as my eyes closed and breathing quickened. A part of me muttered grumpily that I'll kill Naruto myself if he doesn't look for me after this. I'll live… I've got to.

If the biggest dummy in world lived… then I should too.

**Gaara Pov**

The cry of pain filled the entire ship. No one was able to keep themselves at a reasonable pace as we all raced down the confusing halls to get to her office. For most of the people here, Sakura brought them in from nothing. I was kidnapped but Sasori and Deidara were on the verge of death.

Tobi apparently almost died from an abusive wife. Sakura has swooped in and saved him by knocking out the wife and holding out her hand to him. All the members on board said that she told them all the same thing. "Come here into my arms and ship… we'll take your loneliness and pain away." It's funny when you think about it.

She probably just erased their pain and loneliness by all the work, stealing, and fighting. This was what she did for them and for me… she just gave me the means to escape. No one could have stopped anyone on board from going into her office. The very office she refuses to let people into unless she decided to do so beforehand.

If anyone stood in front of the door refusing us access then everyone here would suddenly become a murderer just to get into that stupid room. We all barged in and saw her lying on the ground with blood all around her. A little trail of blood dripped from her mouth, down her chin, and onto the floor beside her. No one else was in the room.

"Everyone we _have_ to stop the blood!" I shouted angrily ordering people around like the second in command. I probably am just because of ranking. Sakura is the leader, Haku _was_ second in command, and then I was third because I'm not a moron and can handle Deidara. Otherwise Sasori would be leader but whatever.

"Sakura… hang in there." I whispered and took her hand. She looked at me with her dazed and sad eyes. It reminded me of when she saw Naruto for the first time in a long time.

"Wh-Where's the… idiot?" She asked softly and reached out with her injured arm. I looked at her in surprise then shook my head.

"Are you talking about your crew?" I asked her incredulously. She glared at me but the captain was obviously too tired to put any real effort into it.

"No… I'm ta… talking about… Naruto." She whispered and then began to pass out. My eyes widened in shock then I turned to the others.

"Naruto is here somewhere! Find him and kill him! He's the reason why Sakura's almost dead." I shouted angrily standing up getting red. Everyone ran around the ship as I tended to her wounds. If Haku was here then he'd know exactly what to do. Even Sasuke would do a better job at this then me.

"Sakura… I can't do this alone so you can't die on me. If you ditch me without showing me the ropes I'm going to bring you back from the dead and kill you again." I growled hopelessly.

**Haku Pov**

It took me a while but I was able to get Sasuke's help in taking me to Sakura's airship. Just mentioning Sakura in danger got him moving and taking me along grudgingly. Luckily I was almost completely healed. My whole body felt more alive.

"You'd put your life on this right?" Sasuke asked me angrily as he tried to trail after the airship. He looked seriously pissed off. He had this whole strategy about how to catch her because of my patterns only to find out that I'm not on the ship anymore.

"Yes I'd swear my life and all that I own on this." I said simply making Sasuke's men hold me onto the ground with knives on either side of my throat. I realized then the reason why he had asked me such a thing.

He's going to kill me if I wasted his time.

Instantly the airship stopped. That's never happened unless there was a ship worth looting just underneath. Right now we were the only ships around and we're three miles away from the ship. Sasuke sped the ships up. I could tell he noticed something was wrong too.

When we got to the ship Sasori and Deidara were throwing down a rope ladder for us to go up. They were both motioning for us to hurry. We couldn't see their expressions but they seemed desperate. Sasuke instantly began climbing making me shove past the fools holding me back to go up with him.

No one stopped me as a doctor rushed up from behind me. When we got up I noticed the entire ship in a panic, each crew member seemed to be searching high and low for something or someone. "What's going on?!" I demanded making Gaara rush towards me from the direction of the captain's room.

"Naruto was here… he hurt Sakura." He said softly and motioned for the doctor to follow him. "Hurry! I'm not sure if she's going to make it." I hurried to follow him not wanting to see but knowing I have to. Sakura needs me right now so I can't get cold feet.

She looked so pale, lying on the ground, surrounded by blood. I wanted to tear something apart as she blinked at me as slow as though her very body could hardly do even that much movement. "I-I fired… you." She grumbled but it sounded so pathetic.

I sat by her side as the doctor immediately set to work. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." I smiled at her and began to stroke the girl's hair. She smiled back at me so soft then groaned and glared at me.

"Do-Don't let them… kill Naruto… it wasn't… his fault." She gasped and then winced in immeasurable pain. "That's an order."

I found myself smirking at this as I brushed the hair from her forehead. "So you're hiring me back?" I asked.

She shook her head and smirked back at me. "Good men can't be fired. They go beyond the captain's rules." She whispered then fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura Pov**

I stayed where I was… in bed. My crew were hanging around acting like lazy bums while concerning themselves over me. The only reason why I even allowed them in here is because Haku and Gaara already confiscated all of Deidara's bombs and kept paint out of this room.

"How are you holding up?" Naruto whispered beside me. He was lying on my bed with me making the boys nervous and mad. Getting ready to split if we started doing something. Well the crew was. Haku looked like he'd rather murder the guy.

"I'm doing okay. You're just an idiot." I replied dryly and reached for my bottle of sake. He watched me for a moment and frowned.

"I never took you for a sake lover." He said softly making me turn to him angrily. Naruto looked down guiltily.

"You were the one who got me into it with your idiocy." I growled and rolled over so my back was to everyone. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked not bothering to look at anyone. Deidara walked over to where I was and kneeled down so he was at the same height as me laying down.

"He's still running around the ship looking for you, yeah. Your plan was brilliant, un!" He grinned and poked my nose. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"At least something's going right." I murmured against the cool feel of my Egyptian cotton blanket and crisp warm sheets. I felt like I was on one heck of a cloud if I could just ignore the pain an idiot gave to me. Haku took my hand and kicked Deidara over so he could take his spot.

The blond scowled and grumbled something about how he could have just asked and that he didn't have to hurt him. I grinned at Haku and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're here if you're already beating up on the crew." My boys all groaned making me laugh.

Haku slid a gold ring onto my left ring finger and smiled softly. "Only for you." He whispered softly. I looked at him with wide eyes then took off my ring and handed it back to him. I shook my head and glowered.

"You do realize how much it hurts to fight with a ring on don't you?" I demanded but not as harsh as I would have before we got so close. If he was a noob or just one of the crew then I would have meant it. Right now though… I want to wear that ring more than any other thing I could possibly put on. Not even my sheath for my sword.

Haku took out a chain and put the ring in it. He then place it around my neck and smiled sweetly at me. "Now it won't get in the way all that much. With this you are mine. You okay with being tied down?" He asked curiously making me smile at him.

"I think I'm ready."

**Gaara's Pov**

I ignored the captain's sudden engagement and turned to the rest of the crew. "It's about time we toss Sasuke overboard." I stated and watched Naruto get up with wide eyes. I raised my non-existent eyebrow at him and waited.

"Can I help out? Hinata's here right? How about I join you guys? I bet I know how to handle this ship better than any of you. Even Sakura." Naruto grinned as I scowled at him. Show off will get us all fired.

Deidara and Sasori looked at me as though they had an idea. I decided to go ahead and motion him over to the guys not realizing how bad it could be passing someone like him off to those two art freaks. I sighed and turned to the captain. She was already sitting up and getting her weapons together. I glared at her.

"Rest." I said darkly. She glared just as harshly but I didn't give in. She needs to rest up a bit more. It's a bit strange how attached I've gotten to this place. I have nothing to tie me down. I could escape at any moment. I could even go home with Sasuke right now if I wanted.

But I don't.

Most kids want to be pirates. It's a fun thought that most people think about at some point or another. Just another idea that leads kids into trouble and possibly a beating, but in my case it could just as easily become reality. I could stay here if I really wanted to. I smiled and then received a punch in the face.

"Don't order me around." Sakura grinned as she stood up and put on her captain coat with her sheathed sword, guns, knives, and daggers. The woman was putting on her black boots when I was finally out of the shock from her punch.

"It's time for me to take back control of my ship." Sakura stated and gave me her famous grin. Haku helped me out a bit with my face by tossing me an ice pack.

"We have to get used to her antics again, huh? Oh well. I like this part of her best anyway." Haku smiled and watched Sakura race from the room in only her tight black pants, pirate captain coat, and her bandage wrappings around her torso that covered her breasts and wound.

"Shouldn't you be worried about how much skin she's going to be showing to her fiancé?" I asked him dryly. I'm already getting annoyed with his fawning over the captain. It's a bit disturbing. I guess if anyone's going to get her hitched and to finally settle down, it would be her best mate and navigator.

Haku paled and quickly ran out of the room calling after his beloved captain. I smiled softly and nodded my head placing the ice pack against my face. I think I want to stay here for a bit longer if that's okay with the good captain.

**Haku Pov**

I chased after Sakura, feeling disgraced that I hadn't stopped her in the beginning. She's always being an indecent little boy when it comes to her job as captain. It doesn't matter who's around or what she's doing. The girl just acts like one of the boys. I have to stop her from doing that… otherwise this will turn out bad for me.

I rushed down the hall and noticed Hinata and Naruto making out in a corner. They looked cute together but I shouldn't be focusing on my romantic feelings right now. With the kind of girl I've fallen for, I think it's safe to say I won't be able to do anything romantic without explaining what's going on first.

The whole proposal thing was ruined… but the wedding won't be. I'll make sure of it. I have to at least maintain some of my romantic ideals. If I don't then my entire world can be ruined. I won't be able to protect her anymore from the disgusting nature of the boys!

"Are you trying to maintain your manliness?" Sasori asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Naw I think he's trying to maintain Sakura's femininity, yeah." Deidara said shaking his head. I scowled at them both and pushed the boys away.

"I have to! If I don't then who will?!" I demanded angrily. Instantly Sakura ran past in just her bandages and underwear. Her coat was covering the back of her panties but… she shouldn't be running around in public like that! "What happened to your pants?!" I shouted after her feeling like I was her poor helpless dad.

Sasori and Deidara burst out laughing. "So much for taking care of her! Sakura's decency is shot!" one of the crew grinned from a corner of the room. I glowered and hurried forward wanting to help her.

"Sakura!" I cried desperately chasing after her. The girl can run fast but I've been chasing after her for years. I quickly found her on the top deck fighting sword to sword with Sasuke. He was smirking at her trying to cut up her underwear. I glared and took up my own sword to defend her innocence.

Before I could interfere Kiba walked up t Sasuke and knocked him out before tossing him overboard. "Sorry to interrupt." He said with a grin as he looked at the half naked Sakura. "Sasuke's girlfriend Ino is calling for him."

We both just stood there and watched Kiba leave with shocked expressions. "All this time… he had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked softly. I nodded in complete and utter happiness. NO COMPETITION!!!!

"Sakura you need to get some clothes on and stop running around the ship half-naked." I said tiredly and placed her in my arms carrying her bridal style. She pouted at me and then smirked.

"It's comfortable." She whispered and then kissed me deeply, tongue and all. I took her to our room and let her go over the marriage plans.

**finished**


End file.
